ZexalTale
by Captain Eagle Eye
Summary: Big Fan of Zexal. Big Fan of Undertale. So I combined them into this. Please enjoy.


(If you don't know who some of these people are, google em)

Frisk: Vectrix (Just give the boy 15 minutes of spotlight)

Chara: Byron (I know Byron and Vectrix are the same dude, but it just made sense, think about it.)

Flowey: Number 96 (In my humble opinion 96 is soulless)

Toriel: Tori (She'll give you the tu-Tori-al)

Napstablook: Trey (I'll explains this guy on MTT)

Sans: Quinton (This guy has to have a chance to be hilarious)

Papyrus: Yuma (They are practically the same guy,they even sound the same.)

Monster kid: Hart (...If you don't know why I did this…..you're an idiot)

Undyn: Rio (They are both super badbuttchicks and they both had some kinda injury,look Rio up)

Alphes: Flip (They're both super nerdy and glasses are basically the same)

MTT: Quattro (This guy does fanservice all the time,he is basically a MTT in yugioh and for Trey,both him and Blooky just want their family back)

Muffet: Anna (They are both mysterious and are not afraid to break the rules)

Temmie(hOi): Pip (PIP AND TEMMIE ARE FREAKING ADORABLE!)

Asgore: Zexal (Kazuma didn't really fit this guy in my opinion,Kazuma never meant to hurt anyone)

Omg Flowey: Barian Number 96(...not even gonna list the ways why…)

Amalgamates: The numbers (These guys deserve a place in this after everything in yugioh so why not.) (link to numbers cell phone choose what ones you want as the amalgamates)

Asriel(kid): Astral(They both have an important past)

Asriel(god): Eliphas(Super form of Astral)

(Ruins arc)

His eye opened slightly. He remembered traveling up , seeing a hole in the ground, but after that everything was a blur.

Vectrix: _Did I fall down the hole?_

Vectrix thought to himself as he sat up, finding that his mask was still on from the fall. He notice yellow flowers beneath him.

Vectrix: _These must have broken my fall…_

He figured as he stood up. He saw a path leading out of the room. He decided to follow it. At the end of the hall was a passageway. He went through it to find nothing there.

?: Howdy!

A voice said from nowhere. Vectrix looked down and saw that his shadow wasn't copying him. His shadow stretched out to reveal a humanoid male.

?: I'm Number 96,you may call me Blackmist.

Blackmist said once he was fully formed.

Blackmist: Hmm...you're new to the underground, aren't cha?

Vectrix nodded, taking a small step forward.

Blackmist: Golly, you must be so confused, someone oughta teach you how things work around here, ready here we go!

Then a small red heart appeared on Vectrix chest.

Blackmist: See that heart,that is your soul, the very culmination of your being, your soul starts off weak, but you can grow stronger by obtaining a lot of LV, what LV stand for, why Love of course, you want some Love don't you, don't worry i'll share some with you.

Just then black spinning pellets appeared around Blackmist. Even though they were supposed to help him, Vectrix couldn't help but get a bad vibe from them.

Blackmist: Down here,Love is shared through… little black…. friendliness pellets. Move around get as many as you can.

Blackmist said as the pellets came closer to Vectrix. In a fit of panic, he moved out of the way just before they hit him. Blackmist just stared at him for a moment.

Blackmist: Hey, buddy you MIST them (pun already) let's try again, alright.

Again the pellet came toward Vectrix who again moved out of the way. He saw Blackmist clench his fist.

Blackmist: Is this a joke are you brain dead . ….. friendliness pellets.

Blackmist corrected himself, but Vectrix still dodged them, this time knowing not get even close to them. After a moment, a sick smile made its way onto Blackmist face.

Blackmist: You KNOW WHAT'S GOING on Here don't you,you just wanted to see me suffer….

A circle of bullets appeared around Vectrix. He froze, not knowing what to do.

Blackmist: DIE!

The circle began to get smaller and smaller Vectrix closed his eye. After a moment, he heard a ding and the bullets vanished. Blackmist stood there a moment. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Then a vine shot out of the ground, hitting Blackmist right in the jaw.

?: What a miserable creature torturing such a poor innocent youth.

Vectrix looked in the direction of the voice. There was a girl with green hair, orange eyes, and a school outfit. Her arm was glowing green and was up in the air. As she lowered her arm the vine went back into the ground.

?:Do not be afraid, I am Tori Meadows, guardian of the ruins, I pass by this place everyday, to anyone as fallen down. You are the first to fall in a long time, come I will guide you through the catacombs.

Vectrix looked down and noticed that his soul disappeared. He hoped that wouldn't have to see that again.

Tori: This way.

Vectrix looked behind him and after a moment he ran after Tori. Tori was waiting in front of a passage. Below her was a star that seemed to be spinning. Vectrix just barely touched it and he heard a voice.

?: _The shadow of the ruins lomes above, filling you with DETERMINATION…._

Vectrix felt his shock slip away into nothing and was replaced by...something. He looked up and saw that Tori already left the room. He ran up the stairs and into the next room where Tori was waiting.

Tori: The ruins full of puzzles, so, one must solve them to move from room to room.

She then proceeded to press 4 of the 6 tiles and flip the switch that was on the far wall. She turned to face Vectrix.

Tori: Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.

She walked out of the room leaving Vectrix alone, again. He blinked a few times and looked at the puzzle. He went back into the last room and came back with a stick. He held it out like a walking stick and poked a tile that wasn't down. He poked it harder and it went into the ground. Vectrix kept still for a moment and did the same to the last tile. He looked in the direction Tori went and noticed a sign. He walked over to it and began to read.

?: _Only the fearless may ones, Foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road._

Vectrix leaned back a bit, trying to figure out what that meant. He shook his head and followed Tori.

Tori: To make progress in this room you will need to flip several switches. Don't worry, I have labelled the ones you will need to flip.

After she walked off,Vectrix looked at the sign that was on the far print was small so he had to walk over to it.

?: _Stay on the path._

He stood there for a moment,waiting for something to he ran back to the went in the direction Tori the wall was a switch with a note and three arrows pointing at read what the note said.

Please flip this switch. - Tori

Vectrix flipped the switch and Tori walked away after there were two switches but only one of them had arrows and a note.

Please flip this switch too. -Tori

Vectrix pulled the nearest switch and glanced back at Tori.

Tori:Splendid!Let us move to the next room.

Vectrix looked at the switch that he didn't tried to pull it down but it wouldn't budge.

Vectrix: _Clearly it doesn't work._

Vectrix followed Tori into the next was waiting by the the room was a dummy.

Tori:As a human living in the UNDERGROUND,monsters will try to attack you so you will need to be ready for this problem,but,worry not,when you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT.I want you to stall for time,so I can come resolve to talking to the dummy.

Tori walked over to the exit and waited walked over to the dummy and touched the last fight,four options appeared along with his the options was Vectrix name, his LV and that was a screen that said 'You encountered the Dummy' Vectrix soul was on the fight button,but he moved it to the act screen changed so now it said 'Dummy'.His soul was next to touched his soul and once again the screen first checked the attack and defence was did what he did last time but this time touched didn't expect much,but Tori seemed really soul disappeared and so did everything else.

Tori:You are very good,let us move to the next room.

Vectrix glanced back at the dummy and left hoping it would be that easy from now on.

Tori:There is another puzzle in this room,I wonder if you can solve it?

Vectrix followed he rounded the corner,he felt a sudden jolt and his soul front of his was a looked at the screen and it said 'Froggit attacks you!'.Vectrix took in a breath and clicked the act button. Three options popped up and he choose check.

Froggit - ATK 4 DEF 5

When Vectrix looked up Tori was standing if front of him and the Froggit ran followed Tori til he came to a sign which said.

?: _The western room is the eastern rooms blueprint._

Vectrix ran back and examined the floor from a ran back to stopped in front of a platform that was covered with spikes.

Tori:This is the puzzle but….take my hand for a moment.

Vectrix took her hand and they crossed the area.

Tori:Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now.

Vectrix just stood there, just told himself to let it go and followed was standing there with a sad smile on her face.

Tori:You have done excellently thus far,however there is a difficult request that I must ask of you.

Tori breathed in through her nose and looked Vectrix in his eye.

Tori:I want you to walk to the end of the room by yourself...forgive me for this…

Then,her hand glew green and about 10 vines sprouted from the ground and engulfed the vines disappeared Vectrix looked down towards the other end of the held his head as high as he could and started for the end of the down the room,he noticed something that looked like a he was close enough he realized that it was a took one step passed it and something behind the pillar spun around with his stick above his head.

?:Do not be afraid small one…

Vectrix knew that voice.

Tori:I did not leave you,I was merely behind this pillar this whole time,thank you for trusting me,you see there is important business to attend to and you must stay alone for awhile,so if you will remain here until I return,but I want you to take this,it's a cell phone so if you need anything just call alright.

With that she left Vectrix in the room put the phone on his belt,sat down and waited.

Click on this:this

Vectrix was just laying on the floor staring at the finally stood up and looked in the direction Tori looked around the room and noticed another star took one step toward it and his phone rang,startling him.

Tori:Hello,this is Tori,you have not left the room have you,there are some puzzles ahead that I still need to explain,be good alright.

With that she hung up and Vectrix turned his attention back to the star was in the middle of a flat pile of he walked through them,he couldn't help but have fun doing so.

?: _Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with DETERMINATION._

Vectrix turned his head and noticed a Froggit just sitting there looking at looked it not notice him walk right into the room in front of Froggit turned its head toward Vectrix.

Froggit:Excuse me human,I have some advice for you about battling monsters,if you act a certain way or fight until you almost defeat them,they might not what to battle you anymore,if a monster does not want to fight you,please,use some mercy human.

Vectrix nodded and walked into the room next to the the room was a bowl of candy with a sign that said 'take one'.Vectrix grabbed one piece of looked at it and then looked up to see a screen that was similar to the one he would see in a said 'Monster candy heals 10 HP,has a distinct non-licorice flavor'.After he finished reading it the screen put the Monster candy in his pocket and walked out of the went into the next room and saw two slits on the kept walking and the next thing he knew he was ,he landed on some looked around frantically and noticed two sets of looked up and noticed that some of the floor above was weaker than the went forward and went up the came out of one of the slits in the wall glared at the weak flooring and walked out of the room.

The next room had a rock and a set of spikes with another sign said 'Three out of four gray rocks recommend you push them.'Vectrix looked at the rock and back at the push the rock until it was sitting on a pressure spikes went into the floor allowing Vectrix to his phone rang,making him jump.

Tori:Hello this is Tori,I was just wondering what you would like better,Cinnamon or Butterscotch?

Vectrix stood there in thought for a moment before answering.

Vectrix:...Cinnamon.

Tori:Oh thank you,by the way,you don't have any allergies do you?

Vectrix:I don't think so,wait why are you asking?

Tori:Um….no reason,no reason at all.

Then she hung just looked up and let up a sigh of put the phone back on his belt and proceeded to the next room.

He saw another one of the slots and a whole area of weak flooring.

Vectrix:UUUUUGH….

Vectrix stepped onto the flooring but didn't fall proceeded until he reached the he slowly inched the floor began to break beneath him,he jumped back onto the safe walked towards the other wall once again and did the same tactic until he hit weak he did the same tactic once more,he found himself on the way to the next room.

The next room had three gray rocks and another row of pushed the first two rocks until they both were on the pressure spikes still hadn't looked at the last rock,remembering the thing about the cautiously approached the rock and gently touched it.

Rock:Woah there,partner,who said you could push me around?

Vectrix was taken back by the sudden outburst,the fact that it came from a rock had nothing to do with it.(-.-)

Vectrix:Look,I really need to get across,so if you could please move?

The rock just sat there for a moment until suddenly it moved a few was still not where it was supposed to be.

Vectrix:Uh,look I don't mean to sound pushy but could you….

Vectrix pointed ahead of him,hopping the rock would get the message.

Rock:Alrighty,how's this.

The rock moved to the right and not at all gave the rock a look that said 'wrong way Einstein'.

Rock:Hmm,that was the wrong direction,OK,think I got it.

This time the rock slide all the way til it was sitting on the pressure let out a sigh of started to walk toward the spikes,but right before he stepped on the platform they came out turned around completely and glared at the rock.

Rock:What?!You wanted me to stay there?!You're giving me a real workout.

The rock slide back into stormed across the platform and into the next room.

The next room had a table with cheese on it and a save nearly punched the star but his anger slowly faded as he heard:

?: _Knowing the mouse might one day leave it's hole and get the cheese...its fills you with DETERMINATION._

Vectrix felt a small smile crept onto his glanced behind him a saw a mouse couldn't help but walk over to knelt down and stared at the mouse he heard a tiny 'squeak' and his smile grew proceeded to the next room with a big smile on his face.

Vectrix was just couldn't believe what he was looking was looking at a real life made sure by hitting himself a couple leaned in to look at the ghost without actually stepping was leaned back and placed his hand over his stepped towards the ghost until he heard something.

Ghost:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz(is he gone yet?)zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

?: _This ghost keeps saying 'z' outloud pretending to sleep,move it with force?_

Vectrix had to nod,but he only was going to do it to get the ghost ,Vectrix felt a jolt and his soul screen said:Here comes choose act and looked at his options:Check,flirt,threat, Vectrix clicked check:ATK:10 also said that he didn't have a sense a began to cry again.

Trey:oh,i'm real funny.

Vectrix looked up and saw tears coming down from the ceiling he did his best to dodge them,but he got hit by one of the backed up and looked down at his HP,expecting it to be half but only five HP was clicked on act once more and went with the 'cheer' option.

Vectrix:What goes up but doesn't move?Stairs.

Trey:heh.

Vectrix readied himself but was distracted by what was on the floor had words on said:not really feeling up to it right now... looked back up at Trey,seeing that the joke made him feel a little that it worked,Vectrix cheered again,but only gave a patient seem to work as dodged the tears again without getting looked at what his screen said.

?:Trey wants to show you something.

Vectrix looked up at Trey and waited.

Trey:let me try…

The tears fell from ceiling they all gathered around Trey and this appeared in front of him.

Trey:i call it,the crest,do you like it? (think of another name please)

Vectrix smiled,one,because he was able to make Trey happy and two he did like what Trey showed him.

Trey:oh,gee…

Vectrix watched as his soul disappeared.

Trey:i usually come to the ruins because there's nobody around,but today i met somebody nice….oh,i'm rambling again….i'll get out of your way…

With that,Trey disappeared leaving Vectrix continued walking and came across a dead end.

Vectrix: _Well,there was two different ways to go._

Vectrix started to turn around but noticed two spider webs with a sign in front of looked at the smallest web and a spider crawled down.

Spider:Welcome to the spider bake sale dearie~care for a spider donut,only 7 gold~?

Vectrix reached into his pocket and pulled out 7 pieces of placed them on the web and the spider crawled back up the web.A few seconds later she came back with a purple donut that was decorated with spiders.

Vectrix:Thank you.

Vectrix stood up but the spider called out.

Spider:Wait a moment dearie~Just to inform you,that spider donut will heal 12 of your HP.

Vectrix nodded and left the came back to where he fought Trey and choose the other next room had three froggits and a sign for the spider bake was about to go to the next room until his phone rang.

Tori:Hello this is Tori,I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up,so you might find a few things lying about here and there,you can pick them up but don't carry more than you need,someday you may see something you really like,you will want to leave room in your pockets for that.

After she hung up,Vectrix continued to the next room.

The next room had 6 pieces of weak flooring,a sign,three slits and more sign said 'there is only one switch' Vectrix choose the hole on the bottom breathed in through his nose and stood on the weak he landed on the leaves he looked around the room but didn't see a he did find a looked at the ribbon and a screen appeared in front of said 'Faded ribbon:Armor DEF 5,if you're cuter,monsters won't hit you as hard.'Vectrix looked at his braid and saw that the ribbon holding his hair was ready to took the beat up ribbon out of his hair and put on the faded climbed up the slit in the time he choose the bottom middle fell in a found Trey lying on the turned his head to face Vectrix.

Trey:I fell down a hole...now I can't get up...go on without me...wait...ghost can fly...can't they...oh well…

With that,Trey giggled a bit and climbed up the slit in the he fell over but he didn't noticed that his head was on weak flooring,so he fell head first into the a very rough landing,Vectrix laid there in a sat up and looked noticed a switch on the pulled the switch and climbed up the slit in the spikes were gone and Vectrix left the room.

The next room had three pillars and three was green,one was blue and the last one was read the sign that was on the wall,which said 'The far door is not an exit,it simply marks a rotation in perspective.'Vectrix didn't get it until he went into the next walked around the room and found another sign.'If you can read this press the blue switch.'Vectrix remembered a blue switch at the entrance of the walked to the pillar that had the blue switch behind pressed it and he heard a clicking looked around the corner and saw the spikes in the floor where next room looked the same but the pillars were sign said 'If you can read this press the red switch.' After he pressed the switch he went to the next room.'If you can read this press the green switch.'After he found it,he pressed it and went to the next came to an intersection and choose to go found a froggit in the next room.

Froggit:Just to inform you,human,I saw Tori,come by here carrying groceries,though I didn't ask for what,were all too afraid to talk to her.

Vectrix pet the Froggit seeing that it was kept walking into the next room and saw what looked like an entire admiring the view he saw a knife on the looking at it some more he realized that it was a _toy_ screen appeared.'Toy knife:weapon attack 3,made of plastic,a rarity nowadays.'He left the room,with the toy knife attached to his belt.

He came back to the intersection and choose the other next room had a tree without leaves in the middle of saw someone walking towards him.

?:Oh,dear that took longer than I thought it would.

Tori walked up until she was standing beside the pulled out her phone and tried to call looked up and saw Vectrix standing ran over to him.

Tori:How did you get here,are you hurt,don't worry,I will heal you,I should not have left you alone for so long,it was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this.

Both Vectrix and Tori were taking back by what she said.

Tori:Err...well I guess I can not hide it any longer,follow me.

Tori lead him to her house which wasn't far behind the saw a star in front of her touched it lightly.

?: _Seeing such a cute and tidy house in the Ruins,fills you with DETERMINATION._

Vectrix went into the house to find Tori there with a big smile on her smelled really nice in here.

Tori:Do you smell that,surprise,it's a Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie,I thought we might celebrate your arrival,so i'll hold off on the snail pie for is one more surprise that I would like to show you.

She went to the right and was followed by Vectrix.

Tori:This is it,a room of your very own,wait,is something burning,make yourself at home.

With that she left in a went into the had a bed,two chest,one filled with toys,the other filled with shoes.A lamp and a sat down on the bed and suddenly he felt dizzy.

Vectrix woke up,in the bed that Tori gave the floor was a piece of picked it up and the screen appeared in front of him.'Buttspie heals all HP.'Vectrix opened the wardrobe and found a put the pie,the toy knife,spider donut and monster candy in it and left the found Tori in the living room reading a book.

Tori:Up already I see,um,I would like you to know how glad I am to have someone living here,there are so many old books that I would like to share,I even prepared a curriculum for your education,this may come as a surprise to you but I always wanted to be a school teacher-

Vectrix:Actually it's not that surprising.

Tori:...STILL,I want you to have a nice time living here,oh,did you want something?

Vectrix wanted to leave,but seeing how happy Tori was,made this a lot took a deep breath hoping he wouldn't start crying.

Vectrix:I want to go home.

Tori looked taken back for a moment.

Tori:This is your home now,would you like to hear about this book I'm reading,it's called '72 uses for snails' how 'bout it?

Vectrix bite his lip,trying to hold back his another deep breath he asked:

Vectrix:How do I exit the ruins…?

Tori looked down at her book for a stood up and put her book down.

Tori:I...have to do something...wait here.

With that she left the left the room,Vectrix let one tear took off his mask to wipe the tear he put his mask back on,he turned it around and looked at the front of wanted to leave,but he wasn't going to leave without letting Tori see who he really opened his bag and put his mask in turned around and went in the direction he saw Tori go.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs,he saw Tori standing there with her back facing went to talk but Tori started before he could.

Tori:You wish to know how to return home do you not,ahead of us lies the end of the ruins,a one way exit to the rest of the underground….I'm going to destroy it,no one will ever be able to leave again...go upstairs.

She walked away but froze after a moment,hearing the footsteps of Vectrix behind turned her eyes lacked emotion.

Tori:Every human that falls down here meets the same fate they come...they leave...they die...you naive child,if you leave the ruins they... **ZEXAL**...will kill you...I am only protecting you,do you understand,go upstairs.

Vectrix stood there in shock as Tori walked wanted to go upstairs,he wanted to stay,but he knew he couldn't,something was driving him started up and walked after Tori.

Tori:Do not try to stop me,this is your final warning.

Vectrix kept walking after Tori till she was standing in front of a door.

Tori:You truly wish to leave the ruins,'sigh',you are just like the others,there is only one solution to this,prove yourself,prove to me you are strong enough to survive.

Vectrix gasped as his soul simply couldn't believe what was was fighting the one person who didn't want to kill felt tears in his eyes and his vision looked down at his looked at the 'mercy' option then at pressed it and two options appeared.'spare' and 'run'.He pressed the 'spare' remained arms turned into vines and she fired them at managed to dodge all of them but more than one was a near choose 'spare' got hit by about 3 of Tori's HP was down to looked at his item option but didn't press reason he didn't press it,was because he saw the look on Tori's was scared,and she kept staring at his soul,since it was shaking.'Spare'.The vines moved themselves around Vectrix,so he didn't get hurt.'Spare.'The vines avoided him again.'Spare.'And again.'Spare.'Tori let her arms go saw water fall from her she crying?

Tori:I know you want to leave but,we can have a good life here,why are you making this so difficult,please go upstairs now.

…'Spare'...

Tori:I...I understand,you would be unhappy trapped down here,the ruins get very small once you get used to them,my expectations,my loneliness,my fear,for you young one,I will put them aside.

Vectrix just stood there was his soul had her eyes shut but tears were still pouring out.

Tori:If you truly wish to leave the ruins,I will not stop you,however,if you do leave,please do not come back,I hope you understand.

She pulled Vectrix into a hug and he slowly walked past didn't see her turn around and look at him one last her footsteps faded away,Vectrix finally broke tears were Vectrix calmed down,he picked up his bag and just looked at left the ruins,and if you looked back down the corridor,you could see where Vectrix left his mask behind,hoping,Tori would find it and remember him for who he was.

He shut the door behind him and turned around,ready to continue,but something in the shadows moved.A very familiar figure flouted out of the was opened his bang and pulled out the toy only laughed.

Blackmist:Clever,very clever,you think your really smart don't you,you spared the life of a single person,so you're able to play by your own rules,but what will you do if you meet a relentless killer…

Blackmist,at the speed of lighting,loomed over Vectrix head.A tentacle was wrapped around Vectrix wrist, keeping him from hurting Blackmist with the toy knife.

Blackmist: YOU'LL DIE… AND YOU'LL DIE… AND YOU'LL DIE... UNTIL YOU TIRE OF TRYING… WHAT WILL YOU DO THEN? WILL YOU KILL OUT OF FRUSTRATION OR WILL GIVE UP ENTIRELY ON THIS WORLD? AND ALLOW ME TO INHERIT THE POWER TO CONTROL IT… DON'T WORRY LITTLE MONARCH,MY PLAN ISN'T REGICIDE, THIS IS SO MUCH MORE INTERESTING.

With that Blackmist let Vectrix go and vanished into the darkness, laughing. Vectrix pick himself up and the toy knife up, dusted both off and placed the toy knife into his bag.

Vectrix: Whatever power your talking about, i'm never going to let you control it, or this world.

Vectrix turned around and opened the door to continue his adventure through the underground.


End file.
